A Baby Drake
by Seyrinah-Dragomir
Summary: Helena and Liam have been married for a year now. What happens when their lives take an unexpected turn *cough Sebastian cough*. Quick Note: Thought I'd try something with a lighter mood to it then Before Happily Ever After, so R&R. *Update: There are pics of characters on my profile, so if you wanna see them check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Liam

I woke up to the sound of Helena throwing up. Not the prettiest sound in the world, but when the hell did I ever expect anything pretty come out of her mouth. Then she was quiet, goddamn strangest thing ever, in the year we'd been married I'd never heard her be quiet, not even once. That was enough for me to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. "Helena" I asked knocking on the door "can I come in Love?"

"No." she yelled at the door. "Give me a second ok?"

"Helena, we're married, open the door." She didn't say anything "Please." I heard her sigh then get up to open the door.

"Happy?" she asked looking pale and tired. I reached out to touch her face.

"Are you ok?" she brushed my hand away.

"I'm fine Liam, I just feel a little sick." I just stared at her "Really, don't look at me like that." She pushed me backwards softly "Go back to bed; I need to brush my teeth first. I'll be there in 5 minutes ok?" I caught her hand and held it against my chest.

"Promise?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, now go back to sleep, old men like you need their sleep you know?"

"Ok." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Don't take too long Mrs. Drake."

Helena

By the time I got back to bed, Liam was passed out. That bastard. It was 3 in the afternoon a little early for him to be awake, but you know, vampires. For a girl that hated vampires as much as she hated her period, I sure as hell did a good job marrying one. "Holy shit" my period, how long has it been since I last had it? 2 months? 3? I have to go get a pregnancy test; I wrote Liam a quick note, grabbed my keys and went to my car. No way in hell was I pregnant, I just turned 19 for god's sake, I don't even want kids. Well not yet anyways. "Well Helena, I guess there's only one way to find out if you're pregnant or not." Taking a deep breath, I started the car and made my way to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam

When I woke up, Helena was sitting on the edge of our bed, her back to me, her long dark hair falling down her back in waves. "Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." When she didn't say anything I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me, kissing her shoulder. "What's wrong now? Still feel sick?" she shook her head. Then I noticed that she was holding something in her hands. "What is that Helena?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What?" she turned towards me slightly.

"Liam, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" she nodded, and then started to cry. "Why are you crying." She never cried.

"Damn you Liam Drake." She hit me in the chest "Damn you for being so good in bed." I laughed. Bad idea, she hit me again throwing my arm off her and jumping off the bed. "Don't laugh I'm serious. If you weren't so good in bed, I wouldn't be pregnant." We just stared at each other for a minute.

"Well, you know it's not like you complained when we had sex." She threw a lamp at me. I stood up. "Hey." I wrapped my arms around her "be a little happy, we're having a baby." She glared up at me "a little you or a little me."

"I don't want a little you." She shook her head trying not to smile "If it's a boy I'm going to be pissed."

"If it's a girl, Natasha will kill her." I said, and she frowned.

"Ok, a boy then, but he can't be like you."

"Never say never." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Really," she said putting a hand on my chest "he can't be all diplomatic and silent and all that shit Liam. One of you is enough."

"So he has to be like you?"

"Well yeah, obviously I'm the better half."

"So cocky."

"That's why you love me."

"Unfortunately."

"Ha."

"We should probably go talk to Geoffrey."

"Why?"

"He's a doctor Helena; he can tell us when the baby's going to be born."

"Oh right." She stepped back and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she shot a smirk at me over her shoulder.

"You said we need to go to Geoffrey's so that's where I'm going."

"I didn't mean now."

"Well I'm going now, whether you like it or not."

"Fine wait for me." Too late she was already down the stairs. "Goddammit Helena. You never listen." And damn me for loving her.


	3. Chapter 3

Helena

"Yeah Helena, you are definitely pregnant." Geoffrey told me

"So when's it going to be born?" Liam asked him

"Well judging from her symptoms, she's about 2 months in." He cocked his head to the side "but we'll have to do an ultrasound to be sure."

"So we have to go to the hospital?" I asked him taking a bite of my apple.

"No, I can probably find one, unless you want to go." I shook my head.

"How the hell are you going to find an ultrasound machine?" Liam asked

"Don't underestimate me brother." Geoffrey smiled at us.

"Well good luck anyways."

"You're the one that's going to need the luck, a hormonal Helena, bitcher than normal, all hell will break loose." I threw my apple at him, he dodged it smiling, Liam laughed too. Brothers, I sighed.

"Well if you are going to find it, find it soon Geoffrey." He held his hands up

"Hey, it might take a while, but I'll find one."

"Don't you have that doctor friend? Thomas?" Liam asked him

"Yea"

"Can't he find one for you, if it comes to it, just borrowing one for a little bit would work too."

"I'll ask him tomorrow." He moved towards me, "Now Helena, you have to get a lot of rest, and eat well too, and not to mention you can't kick anyone's ass anymore."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not good for the baby," he paused tilting his head listening to something, turning to Liam he said "Hear That?"

"What?"

"Listen."

"A heartbeat." I looked at him "Not yours." Geoffrey nodded

"It's your baby's, it's strong. That's good." Liam nodded "If that were to change, if it gets weaker, bring her here right away."

"Ok."

"Helena."

"What?"

"Do you understand?"

"Understand what Geoffrey?"

"If you feel weird, or if you bleed, come here right away."

"Ok, I understand."

"Good."

"Thanks." I told him and he put his hand to his chest. "What?"

"That is probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I laughed "Go get some sleep, Liam told me you were up throwing up, so you didn't get much sleep." I glared at Liam.

"What? It's true."

"I slept Liam."

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on then, I want something to eat."

"What that apple didn't fill you?" Geoffrey asked smirking

"Oh shut up." Flipping Geoffrey off I grabbed Liam's hand and dragged him out the door.

"So" he said once we got out and started walking towards the farmhouse "I think it's a boy."

"Let's not do this again Liam"

"Oh? Why not?" I turned to face him.

"Let's just go home and find me something to eat, because I'm starving." He pulled me closer nuzzling my neck. "Liam." He sighed

"Fine. Let's go home." Smiling he scooped me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"You heard what Geoffrey said."

"He said I couldn't fight, I can walk perfectly fine."

"How much do you want to hit me right now?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm testing you love, see if you can really refrain from kicking anyone's ass." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I won't hit you, but put me down." He just looked at me "Please?" he smiled at me and I felt myself blushing, goddam cheekbones.

"You know Helena; most women wouldn't mind being carried by a handsome man like me." I laughed

"Liam Drake, if you think I am like most women, you are seriously mistaken." He smiled wider

"I know, but let me carry you anyways."

"Liam I-"

"Please." He gave me this look.

"Dammit Liam," I glared at him, I hated that look, that look always made me want to do whatever he wanted me to. "Fine." I wrapped one arm around his neck "Only until we get to the house, then you put me down."

"Deal." He said nodding "But just to let you know, I so won this one." I gaped at him.

"No way, this is totally a draw." He shook his head.

"I got to carry you didn't I, you didn't let me do this, not even on our honeymoon." He held me closer and I felt a tingles all over my body.

"Fine, you win." He grinned "This time."


	4. Chapter 4

*Fast forward 6 months

Helena

Good god I'm huge, why the hell did this baby have to be so heavy. My back hurts, I'm hungry all the time, and not to mention I have to pee every 5 minutes. I am seriously miserable right now, making a human being is hard…well you know what I mean. I'm tired and cranky, but honestly I've never been happier in my life. "Ow." The kid kicked me. "I am so ready for you to come out." I told the baby in my stomach. "You know, your dad thinks you're a boy, but please be a girl just so he can be wrong, just once." I rubbed my stomach "But if you are a boy, please don't be like your dad, one of him is enough, you'll feel that way too when you come out. And you better come out safe and alive, or else I'll probably die."

"Are you talking to him?" Liam asked leaning against the doorway.

"Yes I'm talking to the _baby_ it's not established whether or not it's a boy or a girl Liam." I glared at him "You know you should really stop say-" I was cut off by a rushing of water down my legs, Liam rushed over to me.

"Helena." He said reaching for my stomach

"Don't just stand there!" I slapped his hand away "Go. Get. Geoffrey." I felt what felt like a cramp "Goddamit I forgot how much cramps hurt." Liam still stood there. "What are you waiting for Liam, get him." He nodded and he left in a flash. Whatever this kid was going to be, it sure as hell is already like its dad, always taking me by surprise.

Liam

The one time I need Geoffrey I can't find him. "Geoffrey!" I shouted in the darkness, wherever he was I hope he was close enough to hear me.

"What?" I heard him shout back from the woods, he made his way out.

"It's time."

"What do you mean its time?" he asked me

"Don't act stupid Geoffrey, Helena's having the baby." He looked surprised

"That's not supposed to happen for 2 weeks."

"Her water broke." He groaned and looked at the sky.

"Well makes sense I guess, it's a full moon."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." He shook his head "Let's go brother, you ready for this?" he asked me smirking

"Ready for what?"

"To be a dad." It didn't hit me until then, holy crap I'm going to be a dad. "Come on" He said slapping me on the back "drink some blood, you look green."

"Thanks." He just gave me a confused look. Then we heard shouting coming from the house, terms I don't think I'd ever heard before in my life.

"Well at least she's getting creative with her swearing." Geoffrey said smiling, then he took off towards the house, I followed him. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam

"Geoffrey," Helena said in between breaths "Give. Me. The. Goddamn. Drugs. Now." He just shook his head.

"Too late now Helena, you didn't want them earlier." Helena groaned and fell back into her pillows, Hyacinth patted her hand.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will be over soon." I could tell Helena wanted to say something about the sweetheart comment but she held her tongue.

"Is it time yet?" Helena asked Geoffrey impatiently, he sighed and ducked his head under the sheets to check. He looked up at me and smirked.

"It's time," he nudged an eyebrow at me "you sure you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

*1 hour later

Helena

After pushing for what felt like an eternity, my baby was finally out. "So, Geoffrey, what is it?" she smiled at me.

"It's a girl." I turned to Liam and smiled sticking my tongue out at him "Oh, just kidding it's a boy."

"I win." Liam told me smiling, I rolled my eyes at him. I held my arms out at Geoffrey.

"Gimme." He handed the baby over.

"What are you two going to name him?" he asked, I looked down at my baby smiling, and he opened his eyes, which were amber.

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Liam asked, I nodded.

"After my brother."

"Ok Sebastian." I looked up to thank Geoffrey but he was already gone. "How about Sebastian Jason?"

"Why Jason." Liam smiled at me

"After my brother." He explained.

"Sebastian Jason Drake, I like it." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"When do you want to have another one?" I snorted

"No way in hell am I going to have another baby Liam. One is enough."

"Well I want 7 more."

"They're not coming from me." He just smiled and kissed the side of my head.

"We'll see."

**That's it guys, let me know in the comments if you guys want a sequel. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
